


Who wants to be Gokudera’s Seme? KHR Edition

by Ruckus (PeanutMango)



Series: Who wants to be some uke's seme? [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Completed, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutMango/pseuds/Ruckus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow! A third season! All characters belongs to Akira Amano sensei, I'm only writing a fanfic. Characters maybe OOC, yaoi, eventual All/59, eventual smex... M for inappropriate language and sexual content... As to why it's a All/59 instead of All/27, well... Because there's too much All/27 fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Who wants to be Gokudera’s Seme? KHR Edition

Prologue

Welcome to the new season of "Who wants to be some uke's seme?"!

Once again we are back with a new uke to be won! This season is "Who wants to be Gokudera's Seme?" KHR Edition! Today's contestants are as listed:

Contestant 01: Mukuro

Contestant 02: Xanxus

Contestant 03: Yamamoto

Contestant 04: Tsuna

Contestant 05: Hibari

May the best man win! Wait a second?! Why is Dame Tsuna here as well? Isn't he the Most Ukeable Guy in KHR? (receives a note from the crew) Eh?! Tsuna from ten year into the future is a seme?! Honto ni?! Well then, if he's a seme, then it's alright. Gambatte minna!


	2. Contestant 1: Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nappo-chan joined this for his revenge? Or is there more than meets the eye? Read on to find out! Amano-sensei has the rights to them. No infringement of copyright intended. Characters maybe OOC, yaoi, eventual ???, eventual smex??? M for inappropriate language and sexual content

Who wants to be Gokudera's Seme? KHR Edition

Chapter 1

Ruckus: Because we are on a tight budget, we won't be doing the interview first so as to save money on film roll. But if we have extra film left, we'll do the interview for all of our contestants and our prize! So let us welcome our first contestant Pineapple head Mukuro!

Mukuro: I would appreciate it very much if you would stop calling me a pineapple head.

Ruckus: But I can't help it. Your hair looks like a pineapple, so you're a pineapple head!

Mukuro: … Let's just get this over with.

Ruckus: Ok, question one, which of the following countries produces the largest amount of pineapple each year? A) Brazil, B) China, C) Philippines or D) Costa Rica?

Mukuro: What do you think I am?! An expert on pineapples?

Ruckus: Yep, cause you have a pineapple-like hairstyle. Now please answer the question.

Mukuro: (sighs) C).

Ruckus: Correct! I knew you are an expert on it!

Mukuro: Just get on with it! (pissed)

Ruckus: Ok! Question two, where was pineapples first grown? A) Brazil, B) Chile, C) Paraguay or D) Hawaii?

Mukuro: Don't tell me… Are all of your questions for me going to be related to pineapples?

Ruckus: Yes, of course!

Mukuro: (=_=メ)

Ruckus: So are you going to answer my question now?

Mukuro: A).

Ruckus: Correct! Question three, which of the following nutrients are not found in pineapple? A) Vitamin C, B) Manganese, C) Vitamin E or D) Dietary fiber?

Mukuro: C).

Ruckus: That's right! Question four, how long does it take for a pineapple plant to bear fruit? A) 1 year, B) 6 months, C) 3 years or D) 2 years?

Mukuro: D).

Ruckus: You're right! Question five, how many varieties of pineapples are there? A) 20, B) 37, C) 39 or D) 40?

Mukuro: B).

Ruckus: Correct! Question six, which of the following countries consumes the most amount of pineapples each year? A) Singapore, B) Korea, C) Japan or D) USA?

Mukuro: D).

Ruckus: Yep! D) is the correct answer! Question seven, what is the scientific name of pineapple? A) Ananas comosus, B) Poales, C) Bromeliodeae, or D) Bromeliaceae?

Mukuro: A).

Ruckus: Yesh! Question eight, how many pineapples are produced each year by a pineapple plant? A) 2, B) 1, C) 3 or D) 4?

Mukuro: B).

Ruckus: Right again! Question nine, who was the first person to bring pineapples into Europe? A) Francis Drake, B) Marco Polo, C) William Baffin or D) Christopher Colombus?

Mukuro: D).

Ruckus: Yes, that's right! Last question! What is the name of the enzyme present in pineapple? A) Papain, B) Cruzipain, C) Ficain or D) Bromelain?

Mukuro: D).

Ruckus: Woah! This is a first! This is the first time we have our first contestant answering all of our questions!

Mukuro: So does that mean I get the prize?

Ruckus: Lemme ask the producers and the prize…. (walks off the stage)

Mukuro: (tapping his foot impatiently)

Ruckus: (walks back on to the stage) I'm back! The producers said that it is unfair to the other contestants, so we have to continue. If no one beats your score, then you win the prize!

Mukuro: Kufufufu, the others won't be able to beat me!

Ruckus: Well, there's always Gokudera who will refuse to be your prize… Anyway, let's bring the guy out so that we can ask him! Let him down people! (shouts)

Gokudera: (gets lowered down, tied up with his hands behind his back and left hanging from a thick rope) Oi! You bastard! Let me down, or I'll blow this place up!

Mukuro: Oya, oya, how did you guys get him to join as the prize?

Ruckus: It was either him being the prize, or Tsuna… We gave a choice anyway… (shrugs shoulders) But for the sake of his Jyuudaime's virginity, he decided to be our prize…

Mukuro: I see…

Gokudera: Let me down, you fucking assholes! Damned pineapple bastard and grinning idiot!

Ruckus: Goku-tan, you break my heart! I'm not an idiot!

Mukuro: Well, I think you are.

Ruckus: Oi! (glares at Mukuro) Anyway, Goku-chan, what if the rest of the contestants do not win Mukuro? Are you goi-, no, wait, are you willing to be his prize?

Gokudera: No way am I going to be anyone's prize!

Ruckus: Well, you heard the man Nappo-chan…

Mukuro: Kufufu, I'll take him by force then… And don't call me Nappo-chan!

Ruckus: (ignores the comment) That's Nappo-chan for you! Be sure to tune for the next contestant after the commercial break!


	3. Contestant 2: Xanxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously?! Even Xanxus is here?! Gokudera sure attracts weird people! Amano-sensei has the rights to them. No infringement of copyright intended. Characters maybe OOC, yaoi, eventual ???, eventual smex??? M for inappropriate language and sexual content

Who wants to be Gokudera's Seme? KHR Edition

Chapter 2

Ruckus: Welcome back! Let's invite the boss of Varia, Xanxus up on stage!

Xanxus: Hey, trash!

Ruckus: Muu, how rude…

Xanxus: You piece of shit! I didn't ask to be here!

Ruckus: I didn't ask for you to be here too!

Xanxus: I'm leaving…

Squalo: Voi, Boss! Don't waste our efforts to get you here!

Lussuria: Squ-chan is right!

Mammon: Boss, pay up if you're leaving…

Bel: Ushishishi, shall I take your place in this game, Boss?

Fran: This is none of my business… Why am I even here?

Ruckus: Ara? Apple head Froggy is here too?

Fran: Hey, don't call me that…

Xanxus: Shut up trash!

Ruckus: Oi, we are wasting precious film here! Can we start now?!

Xanxus: What's in for me?

Ruckus: Goku-chan and lots of questions on alcohol, so that you can prove that you are the greatest! Oh, and a glass of whiskey/vodka/scotch/any other alcohol for each correct answer.

Xanxus: Alright then, start the thing already!

Ruckus: Sheesh, you were the one who is slow…

Xanxus: Just shut up!

Ruckus: Fine. Question one, alcohol is classified into how many types? A) 6, B) 4, C) 3 or D) 5?

Xanxus: C).

Ruckus: That's right! Question two, which of the following is not the ingredient required to make beer? A) Malted barley, B) Hops, C) Water or D) Vitamins?

Xanxus: D).

Ruckus: Correct! Question two, which country in the world imports the most beer? A) USA, B) France, C) UK or D) Italy?

Xanxus: A).

Ruckus: Right! Question three, where is the origins of Chardonnay? A) New Zealand, B) England, C) Burgundy, or D) Italy?

Xanxus: C).

Ruckus: Yep, C) is the answer! Question four, which of the following is not a white wine? A) Cabernet Sauvignon, B) Riesling, C) Pinot Gris, or D) Moselle?

Xanxus: A).

Ruckus: A) is right! Question five, which of the following is not a red wine? A) Merlot, B) Pinot Blanc, C) Pinot Noir, or D) Malbec?

Xanxus: B).

Ruckus: That is correct! Question six, what is the percentage of alcohol in a bottle of brandy? A) 20 – 40%, B) 35 – 60%, C) 55 – 70% or D) 85 – 90%?

Xanxus: B).

Ruckus: B) is the correct answer! Question seven, which of the following is not a fortified wine? A) Sherry, B) Madeira, C) Vermouth or D) Absinthe?

Xanxus: D).

Ruckus: That is right! Question eight, what is alcopop? A) Flavoured alcoholic beverages, B) Another name for champagne, C) Alcohol that you drink while listening to pop music or D) Alcohols that go pop?

Xanxus: A).

Ruckus: The right answer is A)! Question nine, what is a cocktail? A) The tail of a male chicken, B) An alcoholic drink containing at least two ingredients mixed together, of one which is a spirit, C) A drink made of cock's tail or D) A food made of cock's tail?

Xanxus: B).

Ruckus: B) is the correct answer! Now for the tenth question, which of the following companies is the largest producers of beer? A) Heineken, B) InBev,C) Anheuser-Busch InBev or D) SAB Miller?

Xanxus: C).

Ruckus: And that wraps up the quiz! Wow! I can't believe that we now have two contestants who answered all of the questions correctly!

Xanxus: (sitting down, drinking all of the wine given to him)

Ruckus: That means that they will have to enter a PK match! This is getting interesting!

Mukuro: I'm looking forward to the end of this show…

Ruckus: So am I! Let head off to another commercial break! Ja ne!


	4. Contestant 3: Yamamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite yakyuubaka has joined in the game too! Will he be the one? Find out for yourselves! Amano-sensei has the rights to them. No infringement of copyright intended. Characters maybe OOC, yaoi, eventual ???, eventual smex??? M for inappropriate language and sexual content

Who wants to be Gokudera's Seme? KHR Edition

Chapter 3

Ruckus: Now that the commercial break has ended, let's continue with the show! Let us welcome the yakyu baka, Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: Hello!

Ruckus: Are you ready for the game?

Yamamoto: Of course!

Ruckus: Hehe, you will definitely like this! Question one, who invented the game of modern day baseball? A) Abner Doubleday, B) James E. Sullivan, C) John Montgomery Ward or D) Alexander Cartwright?

Yamamoto: (serious look) D).

Ruckus: D) is the right answer! Question two, where was modern baseball first played? A) North America, B) India, C) Pakistan or D) England?

Yamamoto: A).

Ruckus: Correct! Question three, where was baseball first played? A) Wales, B) Scotland, C) England or D) Ireland?

Yamamoto: C)

Ruckus: That is correct! Question four, how many players are there in a baseball team? A) 13, B) 9, C) 10 or D) 15?

Yamamoto: B).

Ruckus: That is the right answer! Question five, which of the following games is not related to baseball? A) Townball, B) Soccer, C) Softball or D) Rounders?

Yamamoto: B).

Ruckus: That is the correct answer! Question six, which of these terms are not used in baseball? A) Put out, B) Strike out, C) Force out, or D) Tag out?

Yamamoto: A).

Ruckus: Right! Question seven, what material is used to make the outer cover of a baseball? A) Linen, B) Sheepskin, C) Cowhide or D) Rubber?

Yamamoto: C).

Ruckus: C) is the correct answer! Question seven, what is the inner core of a baseball made of back in the early 20th century? A) Cork, B) Wood, C) Yarn ball or D) Solid rubber?

Yamamoto: D).

Ruckus: That's right! Question eight, solid rubber is now replaced by _. A) Metal, B) Plastic, C) Rubber coated cork or D) Plastic?

Yamamoto: C).

Ruckus: C) is right! Question nine, which country produces the largest amount of baseballs? A) China, B) USA, C) Costa Rica or D) England?

Yamamoto: A).

Ruckus: Yes! That's right! Last question! How many coaches are there in a baseball team? A) 5, B) 1, C) 6 or D) 4?

Yamamoto: C).

Ruckus: Congratulations, Yama-chan! You have answered all of our questions correctly! That means you also have to participate in the PK match!

Gokudera: That yakyu baka definitely won't win the PK match!

Yamamoto: How mean, Dera…

Ruckus: Well then, let's go for another break!


	5. Contestant 4: TYL Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is getting messier! Tsuna fom 10 years later has arrived too!! What's going to happen next? Amano-sensei has the rights to them. No infringement of copyright intended. Characters maybe OOC, yaoi, eventual ???, eventual smex??? M for inappropriate language and sexual content

Who wants to be Gokudera's Seme? KHR Edition

Chapter 4

Ruckus: After the well deserved break, we are back with more tension! Currently, three of our five contestants have already answered all of the ten questions correctly! These three will enter a PK match if the next two contestants fail to finish all the questions.

Reborn: (appears) Are you saying that Tsuna will lose?

Ruckus: Eh? Reborn?! Ah, I'm not saying that he will lose!

Reborn: Well, he's such an idiot, so it won't be surprising if he loses…

Ruckus: Eto, Reborn, where is Tsuna?

Reborn: He's coming out soon…

Tsuna: (walks out of the door) Hie! Why am I here? I didn't join any game show!

Reborn: This is good training for you to become a boss! (kicks Tsuna in the head)

Ruckus: Eh, Reborn, isn't it supposed to be the Tsuna from ten years into the future? Why is the present Tsuna here?

Reborn: You'll see.

Ruckus: Eh?

Lambo: (runs in) Gyahahaha! The great Lambo-sama has come to win this game and make Stupidera his slave!

Reborn: (kicks Lambo) Shut up!

Lambo: To-le-rate…. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (takes out the Ten Year Bazooka and shoots it towards Tsuna)

Tsuna: Hiiee! (gets enveloped in pink smoke)

TYL Tsuna: Thanks Reborn!

Reborn: You're welcome. Now go win this thing!

Ruckus: Ara, can we start now?

TYL Tsuna: Yes.

Ruckus: Alright, question one, where did mafia originated from? A) Sicily, B) USA, C) Japan or D) England?

TYL Tsuna: A).

Ruckus: Correct! Question two, which of the following activities is not what the mafia is involved? A) Drug dealing, B) Gang fights, C) Extortion or D) Protection rackets?

TYL Tsuna: B).

Ruckus: Yes, B) is right! Question three, which of the following terms is not used in mafia? A) Omerta, B) Cosa Nostra, C) Capo or D) Capo di tutti capi?

TYL Tsuna: D).

Ruckus: Yup, that's right! Question four, Cosa Nostra started in which year? A) 1838, B) 1860, C) 1812 or D) 1883?

TYL Tsuna: C).

Ruckus: The answer is right! Question five, after the boss, which of the following is next in line of command in mafia clan hierarchy? A) Consigliere, B) Caporegime, C) Capodecina or D) Sotto capo?

TYL Tsuna: D).

Ruckus: Correct answer! Question six, which of the following is not a guideline in the Ten Commandments of mafia? A) Always be in your best attire, B) Never look at the wives of friends, C) Never be seen with cops or D) Wives must be treated with respect?

TYL Tsuna: A).

Ruckus: That is correct! Question seven, when was mafia introduced to America? A) 1850s, B) 1900s, C) 1890s or D) 1920s?

TYL Tsuna: B).

Ruckus: B) is the right answer! Question eight, which of the following famiglia does not belong to the Five Families? A) Gambino, B) Lucchese, C) Genovese or D) Rizzuto?

TYL Tsuna: D)

Ruckus: Yep! You're right! Question nine, in which part of America is the mafia still operating? A) Las Vegas, B) New York, C) Detroit or D) Philadelphia?

TYL Tsuna: A).

Ruckus: That is correct! Question ten, what is the synonym for mafia in Japan? A) Cosa Nostra, B) Yakuza, C) Triad or D) Mob?

TYL Tsuna: B).

Ruckus: Wah!

TYL Tsuna: Why did you yell?

Ruckus: Because you answered everything correctly and you also have to be a part of the PK match taking place later! And it has been longer than five minutes yet, you are still here!

TYL Tsuna: … We had that bazooka altered so I can easily choose to stay how long I want…

Ruckus: Oh…. Ok then, let's hit the commercials! We'll be back soon!


	6. Contestant 5: Hibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scariest contestant of them all! Hibari Kyoya is here to win Gokudera? What is this world coming to?! Amano-sensei has the rights to them. No infringement of copyright intended. Characters maybe OOC, yaoi, eventual ???, eventual smex??? M for inappropriate language and sexual content

Who wants to be Gokudera's Seme? KHR Edition

Chapter 6

Ruckus: Welcome back to the last part of today's game show! Our next contestant is the scary and super strong animal lover, Hibari!

Hibari: You shall be bitten to death for crowding…

Ruckus: Maa, maa, Hibari… There's only you, me and the cameraman… Not much of crowd…

Hibari: If there are more than one of you herbivores around, that will be considered crowding…

Ruckus: … So…. Shall we start now? Then there won't be any crowding?

Hibari: (glares)

Ruckus: I take that as a yes…

Hibari: (continues glaring)

Ruckus: Right…. Question one, how many identified species of animals are there on the world? A) 1.25 million, B) 1.74 million, C) 1.5 million, or D) 1.4 million?

Hibari: D).

Ruckus: You're right! Moving on… Question two, of the mentioned number of species, how many of them are mammals? A) 5000+, B) 3000+, C) 8000+ or D) 10000+?

Hibari: A).

Ruckus: Correct! Question three, the world's largest living mammal is? A) Elephant, B) Rhinoceros, C) Blue whale or D) Hippopotamus?

Hibari: C).

Ruckus: That is right! Question four, what is the world smallest living mammal? A) Mouse, B) Bumblebee bat, C) Pygmy possum or D) Hamster?

Hibari: B).

Ruckus: The answer is right! Question five, how many species of hedgehog are there? A) 5, B) 13, C) 8 or D) 17?

Hibari: D).

Ruckus: The answer is correct! Question six, what is the longest lifespan of a domestic hedgehog? A) 2 years, B) 5 years, C) 10 years or D) 16 years?

Hibari: C).

Ruckus: You answered correctly! Question seven, which of the following is not a genus of hedgehog? A) Nuphar, B) Atelerix, C) Erinaceus or D) Hemiechinus?

Hibari: A).

Ruckus: That is the correct answer! Question eight, what is the world's largest living bird? A) Flamingo, B) Ostrich, C) Stork or D) Albatross?

Hibari: B).

Ruckus: The answer is correct. Question nine, what is the world's smallest living bird? A) Black legged falconet, B) Pygmy parrots, C) Bee hummingbird or D) Black warbler?

Hibari: C).

Ruckus: Yup, you're right! Question ten, what is the length of the world's largest hamster? A) 4 in, B) 7 in, C) 2 in or D) 13 in?

Hibari: D).

Ruckus: What!? Another contestant with all questions answered correctly?! What the hell is up with the producers?! You guys finally decided to rig this game huh?!

Hibari: Shut up herbivore!

Ruckus: (ignores Hibari, continues ranting) This isn't right?! I don't want to have a PK! (gets a note passed by a crew, reads) EH?! Stupid producers! If you can't decide to let which of them win, then let all of them lose! So, we're not going to have a PK match? Or the bonus question?

Hibari: I'm leaving….

Ruckus: (snaps out of rant) Well, then since he's leaving let's go for another break, and when we come back, we'll have the interview with our contestants and prize!


	7. The Interview... And everything after that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The producers definitely rigged the game... And shall be bitten by the skylark for allowing such a thing to happen! Amano-sensei has the rights to them. No infringement of copyright intended. Characters maybe OOC, yaoi, eventual ???, eventual smex??? M for inappropriate language and sexual content

Chapter 7

Ruckus: Luckily for you viewer, we still have enough film to do this, so here is your extra of the day - The Interview!

Mukuro: So we're not going to do the PK match?

Ruckus: Nope. Because the producer thought that you guys go well with Goku-tan, like how some wines go well with steak or lamb, so the PK match was abolished…

Mukuro: I'm not going to share the octopus dog with anyone!

Ruckus: Ah, that reminds me, can we start the interview now?

Mukuro: Sure.

Ruckus: So, Nappo-chan, you mentioned that you're not willing to share Goku-tan with the rest of the contestant, why is that so?

Mukuro: Because he going to be my puppet, so I can use him as the Vongola's right hand man to control the mafia!

Ruckus: Ah… Any other reasons?

Mukuro: Maybe –

(blacks out)

(Credits rolling)

A very sincere apology to all viewers, the film was not enough after all, therefore, the rest of the interview could not be recorded. We seek your understanding on this matter. Meanwhile, thank you all for support this show and please continue to show your support. Once again, our producers and crew would like to thank you.

Credits

Characters belonging to Amano Akira

Spinoff of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire

Plot belonging to Neith S. Ruckus

Copyrights belongs to the respective owners

Please credit them if using their ideas

Somewhere else…

Since the filming had ended early, the six of them were carted off to some expensive hotel provided by the producers of the show. Truth be told, Gokudera felt like running away. He was walking with five other males to a hotel room where he would be ravished by them.

"We're here." Yamamoto announced. All of a sudden, his feet was no longer on the ground, being hoisted into Tsuna's arms. "Jyuudaime! L-let me down!" Gokudera flustered as he struggled to get down from Tsuna's arms. "Nope, let's go in then." Tsuna cheerily replied.

All of them entered the spacious room, with Tsuna heading towards the large bed with his cargo. He gently put Gokudera down on to the bed and sat beside him, pulling Gokudera's lithe form on to his lap. "Erm, Jyuudaime why are we in this position?" Gokudera enquired, feeling embarrassed. Tsuna chuckled, "Because, tonight I'm going to show how to be a good right hand man."

Gokudera blushed a furious shade of red as Tsuna leaned in and licked his ear. "Herbivore, hands off him, he's mine (?!)" Hibari said as he walked over to the bed. "Maa, Hibari, Hayato and you aren't an item yet right?" Tsuna replied with a smile. "Erm, Jyuudaime, actually, Kyoya and I are together…" Gokudera sheepishly replied.

"What?!" All of them exclaimed. They were shocked at the revelation. Hibari then pulled Gokudera into his arms possessively, glaring at the rest. Tsuna, having recovered from the shock, said, "Then why didn't I, or even any of us in the future, noticed your relationship?"

"Jyuudaime, we wanted to keep this from all of you, so we were very careful in hiding it… Only Kusakabe knew about it. Hibird was bribed with lots of premium birdseed to stop him from spreading it around.." Tsuna then nodded, finally understanding a bit of the mystery.

Yamamoto then said, "Maa, maa, Hibari, be nice and share, since we all won a chance to be with Gokudera for the night." "Shut up, baseball herbivore. What's mine is mine, I don't share." Silence engulf them once again.

Then Tsuna piped up, "Well, why don't we just sleep on the bed together, with Hayato in the middle, we don't have to do anything if Hibari and Hayato are together already. It still counts as having received our prize."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, while Gokudera was amazed that his tenth was so smart for having thought of such an ingenious idea. Hibari seemed doubtful, while Xanxus and Mukuro was reluctant to have their prize changed for such a lousy replacement.

Gokudera spoke up in support of his beloved tenth's idea, "Well, this is the best idea so far, so unless you guys have any other better ideas, I'd suggest you guys take it."

Left with no other choice, they all agreed on it and began fighting for space on the bed. In the end, it was decided like this: Mukuro on the farthest left, Yamamoto next to him, Hibari with Gokudera on top of him in the middle, Tsuna to the right and Xanxus to the farthest right.

And so, the eventful (and surprising) night ended…


	8. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI!

Author's note

This could possibly be the 2nd or 3rd last one… So I'll try to write them out and move on to a new series! Thank you for taking the time to read this!!!

Disclaimer: KHR and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire does not belongs to me. This story is purely made for leisure reading, not to make money.


End file.
